divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Foster
Christina Foster is a 17-year-old Erudite. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Christina "Chrissy" Maria Foster was born on April 17 to Rick Foster, an Erudite born Erudite, and Mary Foster, an Amity born Erudite. Chrissy was always the wisest of her four sisters: Quinn, Jane, Hope, and Ariana. She was the one who kept them level-headed and she was very bright. She had always wanted to become an Erudite official when she was older. Chrissy had known from the start that Erudite was all she wanted to be, but she was very sad when her sisters split up into each of the five factions. She loves it when Ariana comes to visit from Amity, but she now dislikes Hope, after she had transferred to Candor and Chrissy had stayed in Erudite. She still loves her but she does not like to talk about it because she is afraid that she will not feel like an Erudite anymore by trusting a Candor. Chrissy is very strict and she hates breaking the rules. Her father dislikes his other daughters for changing their factions, but he still loves Chrissy because she stayed in Erudite, even though she believes that what her father thinks is wrong and he should love his daughters all the same, ignoring the phrase "Faction Before Blood" because she believes that it is a very stupid quote. Early Life Chrissy grew up as the star of her family. Her parents were always very proud of her accomplishments and her amazing work. They knew that Chrissy would always stand by their sides and that they would never leave her. Chrissy always helped her sisters and cared about them deeply. She said that she would avoid the phrase "Faction Before Blood" as much as she could if it ment never seeing her sisters again. She and her sisters were the centers of attention because they were identical, and they are some of the only quintuplets to survive birth. Her parents knew that they would be strong enough to make it, however. They had a very strict lifestyle, they were always lined up in order from eldest to youngest: Quinn, Chrissy, Jane, Hope, and Ariana. They always wore matching blue outfits and they were always very obedient. But however, as they grew older, their beliefs changed and they wanted to become parts of other Factions. Chrissy made it into the Erudite after she passed training, and she eventually became a photographer for the Erudite newspaper. She takes very excellent pictures and she publishes them in the newspaper. Appearance Chrissy has jet black hair which is always straightened. She has pretty brown eyes that look very intelligent. She has porcelain, pale skin and perfect white teeth. She doesn't wear much makeup, only around her eyes, because she believes that it is useless and absurd. She looks identical to her quintuplet sisters. She wears glasses and she is always wearing blue. Alliances *Quinn Foster (sister) *Jane Foster (sister) *Hope Foster (sister) *Ariana Foster (sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Chrissy is very intelligent. *Chrissy is very wise. *Chrissy is very bright. *Chrissy is a quick thinker. *Chrissy can work under pressure. *Chrissy is known to make everything look easy. *Chrissy is very strict. *Chrissy is sometimes called a goodie-goodie. *Chrissy is an Erudite. *Chrissy is an amazing photographer. *Chrissy loves taking photos. *Chrissy works for the newspaper. *Chrissy always plays by the rules. Gallery camera-data-recovery-software-1.jpg|Chrissy's camera photography-beginner.jpg Tumblr maau631QNf1rcqr3po1 500.jpg Category:Erudite Born Category:Erudite Category:Photographer Category:Miramc22 Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Erudite Test Results Category:Citizen